


Natural Nights

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch





	Natural Nights

_**Natural Nights**_  
Billy sat on the cold muddy earth, his brow furrowed, his irritation growing with every minute. His knees drawn up to his chin, and his arms wrapped around his legs in an effort to keep warm wasn’t helping. Glancing at his companion he had to bite his tongue to stop the snark-filled comment he wanted to make.

“It’s alright, Bills. Go on, say it.” Dom spoke softly, his gaze not moving from the gap in the blind they hid in.

“How the hell do you do that?” Billy whispered, his tone filled with his exasperation with their evening.

“I know you.” Dom shrugged. The gesture did nothing to hide his tension. “I know this isn’t the night you would have chosen but I wanted to share this with you. That’s the truth, Bills. I just wanted to have this with you.”

With that one statement, Billy’s irritation, disappointment and exasperation drained away from him only to be replaced with a wave of self-loathing at his own selfishness. He turned his head minutely, desperate for another focus. His fingertips plucked idly at the dirty canvas sheet that made up their shelter or ‘blind’.

When Dom had collected him earlier in the day he hadn’t known quite what to expect. Everytime he had asked he was told one thing.

“Trust me. It’s a surprise.”

They had driven for hours until Dom had parked the car in a tiny unpaved parking lot beside a large wooden sign emblazoned with the words “Moor Copse Nature Reserve”. By the time the sky had darkened the colour of Dom’s eyes to the dark indigo velvet it was now, they were both crouched in the small tent like structure. Waiting.

Determined now to enjoy whatever it was that Dom had planned for them, and despite the fact that it was their only night together in three months, and now his arse was sinking ever deeper into their muddy hide-a-way, his toes numb inside his boots and he had to clench his teeth to keep from chattering, he was going to enjoy whatever this was.

His thoughts were pushed aside as Dom grabbed his hand excitedly and pulled him towards the split in the canvas that was their viewing window.

Discomfort forgotten, Billy watched entranced as nocturnal nature began to come alive around them.


End file.
